


Tough Night

by LoongYuci



Category: Jaydick - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, S翅M桶, 含互攻暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoongYuci/pseuds/LoongYuci
Summary: S翅M桶，一个快♂乐的夜晚





	Tough Night

把布条不紧不松地绑好，迪克确定杰森看不见自己的动作后，隔着布条亲吻了一下对方闭起的眼睛。杰森比谁都清楚，温柔的吻总预示着接下来的这一晚他不会好过。  
夜翼喜欢红头罩这副样子，全身赤裸地躺在床上，新伤旧痕，一切都暴露于他眼前。杰森全身绷紧，他不着片缕对方仍衣冠楚楚。蒙眼之人看不到迪克的动作却能感知到他的注视，那打量猎物般的目光让他微微颤抖，不徐不急地扫视仿佛在寻找下刀的地方。  
——并不是那副手铐就把地下世界的灾星变成乖巧无助的囚徒。迪克以前从未想过自己会有这方面的兴趣，但义弟的桀骜不驯似乎觉醒了他某种奇怪的属性，那做大哥的自觉与无形中继承自蝙蝠侠的控制欲在杰森身上起了变化：夜翼是最棒的罗宾，是兄弟的榜样，是果敢的领队，是布鲁德海文的守护者，他必须得让别人看到的是自己最好的那一面；可是，总有罪犯令人难忍杀意，队友的争吵也伤神烦躁，义警的拳头多想狠捶墙面、手伤却会耽误夜巡……终于夜翼开始用床上的红头罩发泄自己郁结的怒火。当然了，变化绝不是变质，他也告诉自己不准忘了为何杰森对他这般纵容。  
红头罩并不讨厌夜翼这副样子，如果他着实无法接受自然就会反抗。只是那平日里暗夜星光般的家伙撕下紧绷的面具露出压抑的伤口时，连带着他的心脏也怦怦直跳：哈看呐，最棒的罗宾和摔出巢穴的小鸟哪有什么不同？他们之间的距离在这种时候比相拥更近，杰森真是爱死了这样的迪克。而且反英雄可不好当，杰森在与那帮穷凶极恶的罪犯人渣打交道时必须死死藏住那个看书种花的青年，他只有表现得更加凶狠暴戾才能保住红头罩在肮脏地下屹立不倒；可杰森毕竟不是钢铁机器，如此下去迟早会无法忍受，迟早会恐惧退缩，迟早那片黑暗会吞噬他的怯懦……直到他发现自己可以把不能示人的脆弱无助放心地托付给夜翼。他可以把柔软的腹部露给迪克，红头罩便只用带一身硬甲直面罪恶。  
迪克从他身上起来了，这人脚步总是很轻，根本听不出正朝哪里走去。接下来会是什么，鞭子？蜡烛？考虑到他正仰躺着被铐在床上，应该不是上次打屁股的皮拍。杰森吞咽了一下，畏惧又期待，他这个旁人眼中大天使一样的大哥，在床上可是笑意盈盈的恶魔。  
迪克回来了，杰森感觉到一侧的床垫有所下陷，随即耳畔就响起轻语，“杰，今晚不打你，我有点儿厌倦那个了。”  
并没有如释重负，恰恰相反，红头罩心底划过一丝失望。他喜欢夜翼打他——当然仅限于床上——无论是令人生畏的鞭子还是更加羞辱的皮拍，他喜欢这些东西恶狠狠地招呼自己的身体。一开始他还是难脱东区老大的状态，死命咬着牙妄图忍下痛叫，但那个拷问大师的弟子懂得怎么很快便能让他哭叫求饶，红头罩敲打过的恶棍暴徒可一定想花大价钱观赏这美妙光景。他痛哭流涕，他狼狈不堪，而迪克会好好嘲笑他那根在疼痛中得到快感的阴茎；他恬不知耻地硬着，夜晚的好戏刚拉开帷幕。  
“那，是，那个狗尾巴吗？”杰森小声问。  
大概迪克拿过来的就是它了，他带着杰森在成人展买到的。摊主打量过青年健硕的身材，把迪克手中的“性感小野猫”换成了“狗尾巴”肛塞。他们还没用过，今晚红头罩看到夜翼取出项圈时猜着是时候了，便在浴室里好好清洗了自己。迪克会怎么做呢，总不会只是叫他插上犬尾乞怜，恶狼在床上可被好好调教成了公狗，翘起的尾巴下也有一张献媚的小口。  
迪克把玩着杰森项圈上的小铃铛，指尖拨得它叮铃铃响。杰森不安地等他开口，义警一声轻哼，状似无意地说道：  
“我有说过你可以说话吗？”  
红头罩身子一抖。不听话是罗宾的大忌，夜翼在这种时刻和蝙蝠侠达成共识。  
他畏缩的表现大大取悦到了义兄。迪克在他脸颊轻拍了两下，恩赐般说“下不为例”。杰森又感到一丝失落，他想要惩罚，谁不想被迪克责打？布鲁德海文的守护者会用你的身体重现他如何驾驭一座不驯的城市。但紧接着，掴打杰森脸颊的就不再是男人的手掌，而换成了迪克刚才拿来的器具，红头罩判断出了这玩意儿形状像是他胯下已然勃起的那根，温度和质感却不太一样。  
“你会喜欢的，杰。”  
他低笑，用这根假阳具蹭着杰森的唇，对方不知道该乖乖张嘴还是闭紧嘴巴，于是迪克好心地给了个提示，膨大的龟头翻转顶弄挤进了那两瓣不知所措的嘴唇，接着叩击他的牙齿，就像个粗俗的野蛮人在绅士地敲门：  
“真人倒模——我订做的。所以我希望你好好‘照顾’它。”  
几乎是在夜翼下达命令的同一秒红头罩就张开了嘴巴。他含着这无知觉的东西吮吸挑逗，细细舔过凸出的假青筋，甚至一连做了几下深喉由着假阳具来操他的喉口，完全是对待真家伙一样。迪克满意地近距离欣赏蒙眼的青年娴熟的口活，用手机拍下视频再看哪比得上这个，怪异却理所应当的自豪满足涌了上来，这可是他多次忍下被牙齿磕到的剧痛才调教出来的舌头。但他可不是只为了观赏杰森卖力的表演。迪克保持拿着假阳具的手不动，放任杰森徒劳无功地使出他全部取悦的技术，另一只手向下摸到同样被多次开发的穴口。  
义警直接捅了两根手指进去，然后赞叹连连：  
“乖孩子，你果然提前准备好了。”  
红头罩为了那条念念不忘的狗尾巴所做的清洁扩张似乎物超所值，夜翼的手指在他的肠道里旋转刮蹭，然后撑开那原本几近紧贴的肉壁，久到杰森要觉得房间内微妙气流形成的风也想吹进他身体深处。他不意外迪克接下来便把那根真人倒模的假阳具插了进来，事实上，他有在肖想真家伙。这人并不常这么做，但也许今晚杰森就能领到一次真刀真枪的好操，他正被铐在床上动弹不得呢——夜翼义正辞严地向城市的黑暗宣战，谁能想到背地里还有别的制裁手段，比如把搅动这趟浑水的地下世界的灾星强暴？光是想想就让反英雄兴奋不已。他还希望迪克操的时候少用些润滑，啊他不该开始贪心的，可他就是喜欢在肉贴肉的紧致抽插中品尝到美味的钝痛。  
这个念头仿佛是沉积在胃袋让他胃口大开，所以假阳具第一下深捅就让他不自觉挺起胸膛像要将敏感的乳头也上贡。红头罩的乳头比其他男人大些，是乳夹使这饱满葡萄成熟，所以迪克有权轻轻撕咬自己栽培的甜果。犬牙厮磨着果皮，这片敏感的肌肤偷偷好奇如果自己真被咬破，会不会真有甜腻浆液流出。  
“你是不是最近又睡前吃零食了？”迪克抓捏着杰森手感良好的胸肌，如果真的吮出了奶水他八成都不会感到奇怪，“感觉又大了……真好啊，杰森。”  
涂抹开来的液体凉飕飕的，湿滑黏稠的质感让红头罩认出是润滑剂。他条件反射地绷紧了身子，立刻被狠狠掐拧了下乳头作为警告，于是他赶紧又放松。夜翼可比看起来重，毕竟再轻盈灵活的身段也是肌肉的份量，悉数坐在杰森胸腹间就让他有些喘不上气，他俊美的大哥真是懂得如何制造充满支配意味的压迫。红头罩看不到夜翼在做什么，但悉簌的声响应该是解开了什么，然后对方同样因为这辛甘情爱而勃起的阴茎便进错了湿滑的肉缝——迪克抓着杰森胸前那两块饱满结实的肌肉，它们因为此刻没有发力而松软可口，他尽量将它们往中间挤去好让他与杰森再多一些身体接触，万幸最壮实的小鸟早练出了并不平坦的胸部——于是夜翼抽动起来，就在贴近红头罩心脏的胸口。  
“操你，杰森，”迪克的情话也可以粗俗下流，“操你每一处。”  
鼻腔吸入的空气已经不够，杰森张着嘴，就像一尾上岸的鱼拼命呼吸，胸脯却仍被迪克压着几乎不能起伏。他想摘掉布条好好看看迪克现在的样子，却只能在黑暗中感知到那挺翘的臀部在自己胸腹处不断耸动，这人正享受着杰森因气闷而升高的体温，换各种花样取用他的身子。红头罩双手被铐在头顶，轻微的缺氧让他头脑昏沉，被夜翼抽动蹭磨的感觉愈发鲜明，他更希望这事发生在他的屁股里，可那里已塞着无生命的硅胶。杰森的心脏剧烈跳动却没有获得愉悦满足，迪克只是在自得其乐，也或许这位支配者在等着他开口乞求？  
于是红头罩拼命仰起头，试图用舌尖舔舐不断抽动着的那根阴茎。  
没想到对方停了下来，然后他的脸颊便因掌掴火辣辣得痛，义警手劲可不小。迪克用力抓着杰森乱动的下巴，手指把这张不听话的嘴捏得变形，他俯下身子，声音低沉却满含威胁：  
“我没有准许你触碰我。你今晚很不像话，杰森，你忘了自己在床上是什么身份？我们太久没做过这个，看来你是记不清了。”  
红头罩想起来了，夜翼可不是乐善好施的恩主，这里从来总是有惩处。  
迪克起身跨过他下床时杰森条件反射地大口呼吸，但不等他把气息调稳迪克便抓住了他的脚腕，分开他的双腿露出反英雄下面那张吃得满满的小嘴。不顾它的紧咬，迪克握着假阳具就是几下没有前戏的野蛮抽捅，红头罩哽着声音呛咳，随后这根真人倒模的玩意儿抵上了他内里那个圆滑的凸起。  
“你还记得夜翼把你锁在浴室自己去夜巡的那次吗？我回来后就看见红头罩可怜兮兮地缩在角落，爽到口水直流。真是难堪啊杰森，一个跳蛋就让你射得到处都是，还是说比起我的好家伙你更喜欢嗡嗡震动的小玩意儿？啊我忘了，红头罩可是自称‘移动的军火库’，你当然是喜欢各种小玩具——所以我才贴心地订做了这个。”  
杰森只听到啪嗒一声什么开关的脆响，刻意抵在他前列腺的假阳具便开始疯狂地震动，他立刻不受控制地向上挺高了腰部，整个人绷起像张倒扣的弓。  
“别急着高潮，杰，”迪克在一旁舔咬着他颈侧，“这可是严苛的管教。”  
如他所言，假阳具开始后撤，虽没有拔出穴口却是按在它与前列腺之间，迪克相当熟悉这具身体的每一处。颤栗的欢愉之源被收走，杰森的阴茎软不下去又找不到发泄的突破口。反英雄感觉那圈神经密集的肉褶，不，自己整个会阴都被这疯狂的玩具震得麻木，那段渴望被捅干到底的空虚却在更深处得不到真正想要的满足。偏偏坏心的恶魔准备的可不只是粗长的跳蛋，假阳具震动的同时还像蛇一般扭动，仿佛紧接着就要钻进深处，其实还是停在不远不近的地方原地踏步：明明再向里一点儿就能听到杰森尖叫，它却只是搅拌着红头罩的欲望。  
迪克在杰森另一边脸上也赏了一巴掌，为他再次轻举妄动——他居然敢摇动腰肢在床上蹭弄，企图让假阳具改变角度。他有留手，不然杰森现在脸颊就得红肿，但他下手依然很重；尽管如此，夜翼的声音里还是听不到生气的情绪：  
“怎么了，杰森？你可是自己缝伤都不打麻药的，这点儿不痛不痒的待遇就受不住了？”  
这才是笑意盈盈的恶魔可怕之处，永远听不出他接下来想做什么。果然，假阳具被抽走了，换成一个跳蛋在那里继续折腾，只在外面留出一截短线。迪克故意不把杰森的双脚铐在床尾，由着这人夹紧双腿或无助蹬动，越想缓解情欲就燎得越高；他的手松松包住杰森的阴茎却不撸动，无从纾解的硬热在他掌心，如同义弟的全部都在他把握，膨胀的控制欲让他的阴茎也弹了一下。  
眼见着久未调教过的红头罩哆嗦着嘴唇像快说出安全词，夜翼意识到自己不能一次便在他身上找补回来。“想射吗？”他手上用了些力气，“你还记得这时候该怎么说吧。”  
“求你了……”杰森这次的哀求从喉间滑出时带着哭腔，“求你了，迪克——求你了，哥哥……”  
“乖孩子，”夜翼亲了亲红头罩的额头，“我本来就为你准备了别的招待。”  
他把跳蛋关掉取了出来，恼人的情欲总算不再疯狂地冲撞，杰森还以为那嗡嗡声会永远烙进自己耳蜗。迪克站了起来，杰森听到一声低笑，然后义警抬脚轻轻踩上他的阴茎。  
丝滑的触感出乎杰森意料，他能辨别出那是丝袜，可迪克什么时候买的？  
不过现在可不是适合侦探推理的场合。夜翼用脚掌轻轻搓动，随后勾起脚趾反复从红头罩的双丸一直滑到他的龟头，“要吗杰森？要这个还是要我用手？”  
“是黑色的丝袜哦，”他持续诱哄，“哪个男人不喜欢性感的黑丝袜呢？我现在全身也只有这个，可是特意为你穿的。”  
“可以，但——”杰森立刻收住话头，迪克只允许他选择可没允许他说不，他软着声音，“求你了，我想自己动……你懂我的意思，求你解开我的手。”  
迪克摸了摸杰森的头发，仅限今晚他可以变得非常大方。下不为例，他这么说着，打开了那副手铐，不过没有摘掉蒙眼的布条。红头罩简单活动了下，他碰到了夜翼的脚却假装没发现，顺着那漂亮的腿部线条向上摸索，直到义警打掉他贪心的手。他在想象迪克穿着丝袜的样子，自己都说不清跟夜翼那紧身的制服相比哪个更情色，但包裹其下的高热躯体才是一切肉欲翻涌的源头。红头罩呻吟了声，捧过夜翼双脚，把自己的阴茎插进并拢在一起的脚心中间。他抽动了一会儿便再次低诉他的请求，想用嘴侍候他情欲的主宰，迪克默许，他今晚破例得大方。  
红头罩握着夜翼的足跟，用他的双脚缓解自己的欲望，就像宠物狗攀着主人的小腿那样抽动。紧贴的硬热不停摩擦让义警觉得有点儿痒，但他的注意力全在反英雄的嘴里，看来杰森没忘怎么用舌头。红头罩知道舔吸哪里会让夜翼觉得更爽，他不仅知晓这根阴茎的敏感处甚至也熟悉它的形状与硬度，用他的手嘴与屁股。  
“你果然会喜欢这个，杰，”在杰森腰间不受控制地颤抖时迪克也把自己插进他喉咙深处，青年项圈上的铃铛都可怜兮兮地乱响，他伸手扯住杰森后脑的头发，“就这样，含着我的阴茎射出来。这双丝袜就送给你了，我希望你一直穿着它，想想那帮恶棍知道红头罩的制服下是黑丝袜时的表情，他们也会想看看，看地下世界的灾星是怎么用别人的脚发泄情欲，看你是怎么在这双丝袜上留下污秽的痕迹……”  
他的淫语让两个人同时射了出来。  
可不等迪克随便拿点儿什么擦干净自己，杰森扑了过来。红头罩一把扯掉蒙眼的布条，唇边还沾着没有咽下的精液溢出的浊痕，他两眼发红，显然久违情事的青年忘了怎么管好自己的情欲。迪克本想给他一拳让他冷静，但听到杰森低吼出安全词后便软下身子，这下换他被人压在床上。  
“刚才还没有满足吗杰森？”夜翼环上红头罩脖颈，双腿也熟练地缠上这人腰肢，“还想再来点儿正常的性爱？”  
“我只是也想念这个屁股。你那么玩我后面却不打算操我，那就换我来。”  
他用力揉捏几把迪克主动抬高的翘臀，紧接着就想直奔主题，今晚都算成前戏。可让他有些吃惊的是，原来迪克也早已给自己做过清洁扩张。  
“什么？！原来你今晚压根就没想过操我？你本来只是打算好好骑一骑我？！”  
“你猜呢，操你的吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次也是目前唯一一次写这种的，感觉贼吉尔难


End file.
